This invention relates to a bath-pool of the type incorporating water inlet and outlet means and an inlet control means which can produce a high velocity inlet flow and draw air into the inlet flow for jetting air bubbles together with a jet of water, which can provide a massaging effect, and particularly to an inflatable bath-pool having the above-mentioned means.